Pokemon Murder Mystery Mansiom
by Angel Wraith
Summary: It had been years since Ash had last seen his friends but when he is invited to a wealthy billionares mansion , he is caught in the middle of a dangerous mystery , can he uncover the secrets before he himself is found guilty ? (Also unrelated note does anyone know how to seperate the chapters?)


Pokemon Murder Mystery Mansion

DISCLAIMER : I own nothing

Chapter 1 : The Invitation

It had been a relatively quiet week for our pokemon trainer ash.

It had been 8 years since he had last seen his friends and by friends he means all of them Misty,Brock,Dawn,May,Serena,Max,Iris,and Cilan . It had been so long and from time to time he thought of them and wondered where they were now . He hoped everybody was doing okay he wished he could see them all again. Especially after such a long time. And he was gonna get what he wished for just not in the way he wanted at all.

Ash was now living in a nice loft of his it was pretty nice . He was able to afford it by betting on a bunch of his battles usually with cocky rich guys and it was pretty fun to watch when their pokemon got clobbered . He was thinking of which rich guy he should battle next he thought that maybe he could battle one of the guys he had already beaten.

Ash's train of thought was interrupted as he heard a knock on the door "Who could it be " Ash thought a loud . He opened the door to see his mailman Jim "Good morning Ash " "Good morning Jim " Ash replied " Got this uh, letter here for you " Jim said " Whose it from?"Ash asked " Beats me your guess is as good as mine it just had and address and your name on it " Jim replied .

" Well thank's Jim see you around " Ash said "Anytime kid see you around too" Jim said and like that he left . Ash looked inside the letter and he found an invitation to a party at a mansion in the Unova region . The letter read " Dear Ash Ketchum you have been formally invited to a party at the Brimstone mansion in the Unova region it is an all expenses paid trip and we ask for you to stay the weekend at the mansion . We do hope you can come it would be an honor to have such an experienced pokemon trainer in our household.

Sincerely – Henry Brimstone

Ash took a moment to consider this he wasn't sure if he should go because most of the guest there will most likely be people of great wealth and he thinks he might feel out of place . But on the other hand this could be one of those once in a lifetime opportunity and it would be really good to be back in Unova . After thinking about it for a while he decided to go and thought that it would be really fun.

Oh , how wrong he was .

Chapter 2 – The Trip

The party was in 2 days and his flight was tomorrow night he started packing his clothes , he also decided not to bring any of his pokemon along with him since he didn't have any plans to battle anybody. For some weird reason he decided to bring a gun for self defence purposes . He got the gun just in case he was mugged or something , he got the warranty and licence for the gun last year . Then he facepalmed himself and remembered that you're not supposed to bring goddamn guns on planes and just he remembered his friend coincidentally owned the airport his flight was supposed to be at.

Ash started weighing the odds of him actually getting mugged then a part of him just went all what the fuck and he called his friend. As stupid as it sounds his friend actually letted him bring a gun on the plane . The plan was to meet up later to give him the gun and one of the bags his luggage was in and give it to him. When he met up with his friend , he explained to Ash he was gonna fake an inspection of the plane he was leaving on and stash the luggage bag which contained the gun and a few mags of ammunition for it into one of the compartments.

Subcounciously Ash thought this was the worst idea in the history of the world and wanted to call it of right that second. He went along with it anyway .During the entire walk through out the airport he was just waiting for some security guards to come and arrest him. Surprisingly all actually went well with the plan he was able to get the gun past security and during the flight nothing really happened.

He was so relieved when he finally arrived in Unova . As soon as the plane stopped and the doors opened he quickly grabbed his bag and booked it out of the airport. He has never walked so fast in his entire life and just when he thought he was in the clear a voice called out to " Excuse me are you Ash Ketchum " Ash was terrified he thought it was one of the security guards and he slowly turned around to face the person. And to his surprise it was actually just a chauffer here to pick him up. The man explained he worked for the Brimstones and they sent for him to pick Ash up. He introduced himself as Ben Moore he had then helped Ash carry his bag back to the limo waiting for him.

The trip to the mansion was kinda quiet so Ash decided to break the ice between him and Ben. " So Ben how long have you worked for the Brimstones " Ash asked " As long as I can remember I 'm pretty sure I started working for them a year after I got my drivers licence and I've been working for them ever since , you know I never expected to be driving around the most richest family in Unova " Ben said " The Brimstones are the richest people in Unova ?" Ash asked " Yes they are, they actually almost lost that title to some other snob family but unfortunately that snob family's business went bankrupt last I heard they were all working out of a taco truck".

Ash and Ben both laughed until they finally reached Brimstone Mansion.

Chapter 3 – The Reunion

" Woah " is what Ash said as soon as soon as he saw the mansion " Hey that's exactly what I said when I saw the mansion the first time " Ben said as he crossed the stone bridge to get to the mansion " It's one hell of a site ,eh kid " Ben said " Huh you can say that again " Ash replied as Ben pulled up to the mansion.

Ben then helped Ash carry his luggage into the mansion where the were greeted by other members of the staff . Ben then introduced everyone " Ash I would like you to meet the staff of the mansion this is Joe Peterson he 's the new guy here he's also the butler in training so go easy on him. That's Allen Robertson he's been here longer than anybody he's the butler and one of the housekeepers and this is Margaret Ellen she's new here too she's the maid here.

"Pleased to meet you all " is what Ash say's to everybody after they all greet each greet Ash Joe and Margaret take his bags to his room Ash follows behind to know where his room is. When they get to his room Margaret hands Ash the key to his room and they both excuse themselves.

Ash decides to take a walk around the mansion he makes his way to the kitchen where three people are and Ash immediantly recognizes all of them. "Brock,Cilan,Max!"Ash shouted they all immediantly turned to face him "Ash !" They all shouted as well " Guys what are you three doing here ?" Ash asked "I got an invite to come here " Brock said "Me too" Cilan said " Me three" Max said " Well it seems like everybody got an invite to this party .So how are you all doing ?" Ash and the guys talked for a while catching up on each other's live's "Hey guy's I'm gonna go check out the rest of the mansion I'll see you guy's later " Ash says " alright see ya " is what they all say and Ash goes to explore the rest of the mansion.

As Ash continues to explore the mansion he make's his way to the garden where he see's a group of girl's he walk's over to introduce himself until one of the girls scream "ASH!" He immediantly recognized all the girls as Misty,Iris,Dawn,Serena and May. Iris was the first to speak " What are you doing here Ash ?" she asked "I got an invitation to a party I decided to come cause I figured it 'd be fun " Ash responded "Fun this going to be an adult party , huh still such a little kid " Iris said and some of the girls giggled " I'm friggin twenty four years old and for the record we're both the same age Iris " Ash said back " Yes but it's statistically proven that girls mature faster than guys so in a weird way I'm older than you " Iris responded "Pssssft whatever " Ash said.

Ash spoke to the girls for quiet some time . Little did he know the party wasn't gonna be a one he'd soon forget .

….

AUTHORS NOTES: HERE'S EVERYBODYS AGES

ASH-24/CILAN-26/BROCK-25/MAX-20/IRIS-24/MISTY-24/MAY-23/DAWN-25/SERENA-22

Also I own nothing

Chapter 4 – Getting Reacquainted

Ash was so happy to see all of his old friends again. And all in one place too.

It was now night time at the mansion. Ash was sitting in his room reading a book he'd brought along and everyone else was just doing their own thing. Allen said he'd call for everybody when dinner was ready , but to Ash it felt like forever and he was starving until finally Allen called out " Dinner is ready ". The second Allen said that Ash got up walked to the dining area as quick as possible so it's no surprise he was the first one there.

Once everybody had gathered in the dining hall the servants brought out the food and since Ash has no table manners what's so ever he just started gobbling down his food. "Hmmm you really haven't changed much at all have Ash " is what Misty says " I guess some things never change " Dawn quickly adds. " Huh I suppose so what have you all been up too recently " Ash asks. Everyone has been doing quite well for themselves.

Misty became a gym leader , Brock became a researcher for pokemon , Dawn became a Coordinater like her mother, Cilan became a food critic, Iris is a dragon pokemon master and even owns her own gym, May became a region wide performer , Serena finally achieved her goal and was named Kalos Queen , Max was still in college trying to earn his degree.

" Well you all sure have been busy and actually have any of you guys met or seen our hosts the Brimstones ?" Ash asked " No man we haven't seen anyone but each other and some of the staff around for the whole day " Brock said " Well that's strange you'd think such wealthy people like the Brimstones would want to greet some of the guest before the party actually starts " Cilan said. " Ah that reminds me I almost forgot to tell you all that the Mr and Mrs Brimstone have some business to attend to but they will see you all at the party this Saturday" Allen said.

" Oh that makes sense , so Allen is there anything about the Brimstones we should know about ? " Dawn asks " Well they don't have any children but other than that they are actually good people. And I forgot to mention this but Mr Brimstone wanted me to inform you all that he will be providing you all with more appropriate attire such as suits and dresses just I case you all forgot to bring some " Allen replied " How generous of him " May says " You can say that again " is what Joe says.

After dinner everybody returned to their rooms. Awaiting the party that was going to commence the day after tomorrow. " It's going to be one hell of a night " Ash thought.

And he was right.

Chapter 5 – Reacquintance Part 2

Ash's morning had been quite peaceful actually he had already taken his shower and changed his clothes now he was just waiting for breakfast to be called . " Breakfast is ready " Ash heard Joe called he went down stairs to most likely do what he did last night.

Much like dinner the same thing happened at breakfast. Ash did pretty much the same thing he did at dinner. " Oh and by the way everybody Allen wanted me to tell you all that there's an indoor hot spring that you can all use if you'd like " Joe said. " Woah this place even has a hot spring too " Ash said " Yes the Brimstones spared no expense to make sure that all the guests here are comfortable " said Margaret walking into the room.

" Hey guys I was wondering whether you guys wanted to follow me into town you know check out Unova it's been such a long time since I've been here " Ash asked. Pretty much everybody agreed because none of them had anything better to do.

The trip to the town was pretty fun Ash screwed around with his guy friends and even the girls started to get to know each other. Ash was glad that his friends from other regions were getting along so well with each other. They grabbed lunch at a nice restauraunt and after a few hours they all decided to call it a day.

Ben came and picked them all up and brought them back to the mansion . The rest of the day was pretty uneventful … until later at night when Ash went to shower.

Ash had the idea to take a bath in the hot spring so he went and did it. When he got there he took of his clothes and jumped into the hot spring , though unknown to him he wasn't the only one there.

While Ash was soaking he leaned up against a rock and stretched his arms but when he put his hand back down there was another hand there.

When he looked to see who the hand belonged to he was facing Iris who was also in the hot spring. " ASH!" " IRIS !" they both yelled and quickly got up and left. Ash heart had never beated so fast in his life. He decided to go to the living area and tell the guys what the hell just happened.

When he got there he saw Iris all she said was " Hmpph pervert " he shrugged it off and went to tell the guys what happened when he told them they all went like " OOOOOOHHHHHHH YEAH THAT'S MY BOY RIGHT THERE" Iris huffed at them.

Ash couldn't wait till the party now.

Chapter 6 – The Party

The night of the party had finally came the day was pretty ordinary for Ash but on the inside he excited. When it was evening Allen had came to his door to hand him his suit for the night. Surprisingly not a lot of people came Ash assumed they were just uninvited but by his count only a grand total of 8 other people came. Which meant that there were only 21 people at the party counting the staff.

Ash got to know these 8 other guest . There was Jacob Henry a doctor from Ash's hometown, Pete Green a well known eco pacifist in Unova, Luke Smith a friend of Henry Brimstone and inventor, Bill Stewart another friend of Henry and a very rich man, Lily Adams another wealthy person and friend of the Brimstones , Melissa Grant head scientist of the Brimstone company , Kristen Robinson childhood friends with Mrs Brimstone she told Ash her actual name was Beverly, Helena Rose another wealthy friend of Beverly and that was all the guest.

Ash and his friends were waiting for their host to appear all his friends were dressed very nicely actually, though when Ash looked at Iris dress she " Trying to get another peek , still just a little kid " Ash was about to say something but that was when their host had appeared ,Mr Brimstone.

" Hello friends I'm so glad you all could make it I do hope you all are enjoying yourselves I'm deeply sorry that I will not be seen much this evening because I have some work , but I'm sure my wife will be more than happy to be your host for the evening. "After saying that Mrs Brimstone stepped down and joined her two friends Kristen and Helena.

The party had gone quiet well , besides the lack of people it was pretty fun Beverly was an excellent host she really knew how to make people laugh. All was well and good until everybody heard a scream coming from upstairs.

We all rushed upstairs to find Henry Brimstone dead " NOOOOOOO HENRY !" is what Beverly screams before she faints and was about to fall to the ground but Kristen and Helena caught her.

"What the hell happened !" is what Brock shouts " Who cares let's just get out of here" is what Serena says, we all agree and everybody gets in their cars and was about to drive out of here , but just before anybody could leave the stone bridge collapsed luckily nobody got hurt " Well shit " is what Ash says " So we're all stuck here with a killer ?" Luke exclaims " Wait , hold on Luke maybe we should try and call the police " Ash says , everybody nods before returning to the mansion.

Ash knew it was going to be a long night

Chapter 7 – The Horrors Begin

Everybody returned to the mansion to attempt to call the police. " Alright everybody pull out your phones and try to call the police " Ash says everybody does but they all get the same thing (NO SIGNAL) because there was a storm outside " well shit " Brock says " Wait guys maybe we can try using the house phone " Ash says , they do and they get nothing " We're all going to die just like HENRY!" Beverly exclaims who had woken up, a while ago but was crying her eyes out Kristen and Helena were doing their best to calm her down they do eventually .

Suddenly, Ash remembers he brought a gun to the party but it was in his bag when the storm cleared the police were sure to come and they would definitely find the gun in his bag and he would definitely go to jail. So he knew that he had to figure out who the murderer was before the storm cleared up. So he then said " Woah hang guys there's still one thing we could do, we could try to find out who the murderer is before he or she strikes again."

Everyone looks at Ash for a moment before they all nod and May says " Ok Ash since you recommended it you have to be the lead investigator " Ash replies "Ok I think we all should return to the scene of the first crime scene see if we can find some clues ". We all head upstairs to where Henry was murdered Ash had asked Kristen and Helena to stay behind and keep and eye on Beverly.

"Ok everybody spread out and look for anything suspicious " Ash says , everybody begins looking around until Allen points that the murder weapon was a knife which everybody already but then says" Hey Ash I think this knife is from the kitchen " "Hmmm interesting so that would mean that whoever killed had to have went to the kitchen to grab the knife and went upstairs to kill Henry " Ash says "Well maybe we should examine the knife to see if there are any clues on it " Dawn says before she rips the knife out Henrys back careful not to get any blood on her dress. " Uh Dawn , are you wearing gloves ?"Ash asks "No " Dawn replies before she realize that there could have fingerprints on the knife , she then she quickly drops it and says " Shit sorry guys " "It's okay just be careful what you touch , it could possibly be evidence " Ash says "ok" Dawn says.

"Ok I think we 've found all there is to find up here let's all head down so I can question each of you individualy " Ash says " Aren't you a suspect to , Ash ?" Iris points out " Yes , and I as well will be questioned by one of you everybody agrees ?" . They all agree and go downstairs waiting to be questioned.

Ash had his work cut out for him.

Chapter 8 – Questioning

"Alright I'm gonna need someone to help take down notes during the questions Cilan wanna help ?" Ash asks " Sure Ash ". "Alright Brock you're first up let's go" Brock follows Ash and Cilan to the next room.

Suspect 1# Brock

"Alright Brock where were you when Henry was murdered ? " Ash asks " What are you talking about I was with you " Brock responds " Ok that's all for this interrogation you can go"

Suspect 2 # Misty

"Misty where were you when Henry died ?" " I was with the girls they can confirm it " "You can go "

Suspect 3 # Dawn

"Dawn where were you when Henry was literally stabbed in the back ?" "I forgot to put on my favourite necklace so I quickly ran back to my room to get it may have taken a while " Dawn says "Can anyone confirm this?" Cilan asks " No , but I didn't kill him I swear ! " Dawn says " Ok Dawn you can go "

Suspect 4 # Max

" Where were you when Henry died ?" " I was with you Sherlock !" Max says " Oh nevermind"

Suspect 5 # Cilan

" You know what I'm gonna ask so just tell me " "I was with you " Cilan says " Damnit! these questions aren't getting us anywhere ".

Suspect 6 # May

"Where were you when Hen-" " Don't worry Ash I know the drill I was with the girls they saw me" "Next" Ash says

Suspect 7 # Serena

"Where were you " " I went to the toilet for a little bit that about it " "Can anyone confirm ?"Ash asks "Yeah, I saw Margaret on the way there " Serena replies.

Suspect 8 # Iris

"Alright Iris where were you ?" Ash asks " Well if you must know, kid I left my bracelet back at the hot spring , maybe you remember " "Can anyone confirm ?" "No I stepped out without saying a word " Iris responds " Alright you can go ".

Suspect 9 # Ash

"Where were you Ash " Brock and Iris ask " I was with you " " Wow that is annoying".

The others were pretty regular and from what Ash heard pretty much everybody had an alibi excluding Dawn but knowing her she most likely wouldn't have the guts to kill Henry so there's one question Ash is asking

Who killed Henry ?

Chapter 9 – Death

Ash was now in the living area with his friends brainstorming , how the hell is it that everyone had an alibi ?

"Ash you may be overthinking this maybe we should just wait until the storm clears up so we can call the police and then they can figure out who the murderer is " said May . Ash replied with " Because we don't know if the killer will strike again , we need to figure it out before he can strikes again " .

Ash then made his way back to where Henry was murdered , he stepped inside and closed the door and began to examine the crime scene to make sure he didn't miss anything. Ash looked all around the room and he just couldn't figure out why everybody had an alibi.

It was then Iris burst into the room and said " Ash what the hell ?! I've been calling you from outside the room for 5 minutes , why didn't you answer ?". It was then Ash knew why everybody had an alibi Ash then said " Iris gather everybody back here quickly " "Why" Iris asked " Because I now know why everybody has an alibi " Ash replied.

Everybody gathered in the room " Ash why are we here ? " Luke asked " Because I know why everybody has an alibi , you see as I figured out that the room is actually soundproof ". Everybody was shocked at this " How do you know this Ash " Kristen asked " Because Iris was shouting my name from outside the door and I couldn't hear it , you see me and Brock tested this I stood outside the door and Brock yelled at the top of his voice and I couldn't hear it which proves the room is soundproof" Ash explained " But then wouldn't that mean none of us have an alibi " Beverly asked " No some of you still have alibis I will not give out any names , but rest assured I will find the killer and wait where's Jacob ?" Ash realized .

They all then heard a scream come from Jacobs room they barged in but it was to late.

Jacob Henry was already dead

" Shit , the killer struck has again but it seems as if everyone's here I swear I will find whoever did this and bring them to justice !" Ash said.

Everyone agreed with him.

But the horrors are yet to cease.

Chapter 10 – Suspects

The staff had covered up Jacob's body so the guest didn't have to see him

Ash watched this and saw that Allen and Ben had a remarkably sad look on their faces

" Ben is something wrong ?" Ash asked " Oh , it's nothing it's just we've known Henry and Jacob since they were in diapers it's just sad to see them like this " Ben replied. " You know there was a rumour that Master Brimstone had an ex lover but nothing was ever confirmed " Allen said " Why are you telling me this ?" Ash asked " Nothing , just a couple of old coots rambling about " Ben said

Ash then made his way to Beverly who was still crying , so Ash decided to comfort her

"Hey Bev , listen I know this may be hard but maybe talking about him , will make you feel better " Ash suggested " Ok " Beverly replied " I always hated it when he would make this weird noise with his mouth when he was eating " Beverly said with a dry laugh

Later …..

"Hey guys I got some motives I got to speak to you guys about " Ash said to his friends as they gathered around him " Alright Ash , what do you got ?" Brock asked " Well there are some motives to this murder " Ash said

"And what are they ?" Iris said

" There are two possible motives to this case , one being inheritance " Ash said

"Inheritance ?" Dawn asked

"Yes, you see since Henry is officially dead all his inheritance will go to his next of kin and since the only he has is his wife then she's gonna get all the money " Ash said

"But why kill Jacob ?" Cilan asked

"That's a part I'm still trying to piece together but the second motive is the rumour " Ash said

"What rumour ?" Misty asked

"There was a rumour that Henry had a lover or mistress but the bottom line is that maybe he and his ex lover possibly had a child " Ash said

" So you think the child is one of the people here " Max said

" Yes and this case just keeps getting more and more fishier " Ash said looking at the crowd

And in no time at all the lights were out and screaming followed

Chapter 11- Darkness

Everybody was screaming and looking for a light but by the time the lights were on another scream broke out

Allen was dead

Ash was outraged at the killer since he already knew who it was but he just couldn't prove it until an idea came to mind

" Everybody calm down ! " Ash shouted " Listen I know who the killer is but I need your cooperation to prove it " he said as everybody nodded " Now Cilan I want you to make some food for us , anything will do " Ash said to his friend as Cilan as he went to the kitchen

"Why do you want us to eat at a time like this !" someone shouted

"Because I know " he said as Cilan came back with a plate of sandwiches and handed one to each guest

"Alright now everybody start eating " he ordered as everybody complied and listened carefully until he heard it

The sound

And everybody looked at the direction it came from

Joe Peterson

"What I'm the murderer come on Ash I mean you can't honestly accuse me of murder based on that alone " Joe retorted

"Then please tell me , why you have poison on you ?" Ash said as Joe was taken aback by this " What are you talking about ?" Joe asked " The poison you were planning to slip to Henry a few hours ago , I don't know the exact details but I'm sure he saw what you were doing and tried to stop so you killed him with the knife you had on you and I'm very certain a forensics will find traces of poison on you " Ash said coldly

"By why would he kill Henry , Jacob and Allen !" Beverly asked frantically

"I'll tell you why because Joe is Henry's son !" Ash shouted pointing at him

"Guess I've been had and if this were a real Murder Novel I guess I should explain why I did it " Joe said lighting a cigar

Chapter 12 - The Truth

" It all started when my mom had me , she was your garden variety sex slave and Brimstone got drunk one night and had his way with her " Joe said with a sigh " After he was out of it , he knew what he had done and what he had to cover up " Ash then spoke " Because if the media caught wind of this , it would be the end of him " " Yeah , so he had his good doctor friend Jacob and longtime butler Allen to help him , so he scheduled for the baby to be removed then they killed my mother " Joe said

"So you killed him for your mother ?" Ash said "Mother ? No I couldn't give two shits about that skank , I killed him because he wouldn't help my girlfriend " Joe said with sorrow " Girlfriend ?" Ash asked

"Jennifer Pitcher a beautiful pokemon trainer I met during my senior year of high school , we fell in love the same week " Joe said with a sad smile " So why throw away your life ?" Ash asked " Jennifer contracted a rare disease one day while looking for pokemon and the treatment to save her life was too costly , she died soon after " Joe said

" But why blame Brimstone ?"Ash asked again " Because it was his fault she died ! If he had just taken responsibility and cared for me instead of dumping me at some rundown orphanage , I would've have had the cash to save my girlfriend !" Joe yelled

" But I guess that's all ruined now " Joe said chuckling a bit " But I won't the police take me down , I'm going down on my own free will ! " Joe said pulling out a knife and pointing it at himself

Ash would have pulled out his gun but decided against it as people tried to plead with Joe " You know if you're going to kill yourself , go ahead and do it " Ash said as all eyes were on him even Joe was shocked " I don't care what happens to you , I can understand your reason to kill Henry and his pals but you were also planning to kill Beverly too right ?" Ash accused as Joe nodded

"That is what is most unforgivable , trying to kill an innocent woman who had nothing to do with this " Ash said as Joe lowed the knife and said " You're right " Joe said crying

The next day the police came and arrested Joe and Ash lots of fun explaining to the cops why he had a gun

As Ash left with his friends he looked back at the mansion through the back

It was no longer the Brimstone Mansion

It was now ….

The Pokemon Murder Mystery Mansion


End file.
